


Cause It’s Late And Your Mama Don’t Know

by amberbamba



Series: Manipulative Harry/Oblivious Liam Series [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Manipulative Harry, Oblivious Liam, roleplaying, schmoopyest schmoop that ever schmooped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberbamba/pseuds/amberbamba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry rewards Liam for being the world’s best boyfriend with sexual favours and Liam is still oblivious. </p>
<p>**See inside for the link to the new liam_harry comm**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause It’s Late And Your Mama Don’t Know

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: BIG ANNOUNCEMENT!!! [The official Liam_Harry LJ Comm](http://liam-harry.livejournal.com/) is now open! If you could spare a minute to go over and check it out so we can get it active and exciting and a place for everyone to meet, I’d really appreciate it. It doesn’t require you to write or make things, just be chatty and nice and have fun!
> 
> And as for the fic, man, this was like giving birth. I haven’t written anything like this in a very long time, so hopefully it’s not butt-awful. I can’t tell, I’ve lost all perspective after staring at it for a week. 
> 
> I really wanted to explain in this chapter how Harry uses sex to get around Liam and make him compliant, but I was aware that it’s a bit like revealing Oz - once the curtain’s pulled back, it doesn’t seem all that impressive, which is all on my dodgy writing, and not on Harry at all. I hope this explains why Liam will go out for soup in the snow, anyway.
> 
> Can I go back to writing dialogue based cuteness now, please?
> 
>  
> 
> Title from Our Song by Taylor Swift

At various times, Harry likes to pretend that he plays up simply for Liam’s benefit; because he knows that Liam enjoys being needed by Harry. 

But the majority of the time - the times he’s being completely honest with himself - he knows that he’s a brat, and very lucky that someone like Liam panders to his every whim and loves him more for it. 

So Harry likes to reward Liam. In many and various ways, but the top prize is a performance by Harry called, ‘you’re a chiselled sex god and I’m a desperate, needy slut for your big, hard cock’. 

Liam didn’t call it that of course. 

Liam just called it their sex life.

When he and Liam first started going out, they had the kind of long, meaningful conversations that lasted all night, tangled together under the sheets; lit only by the moonlight. Somewhere in between bouts of incredible, mind-blowing shagging, Liam had confided in Harry about his teenage years. The social awkwardness, the gangly limbs he hadn’t yet grown into, the delicate features that didn’t go down well in working-class middle England. 

He told Harry about the one and only time he’d touched a girl’s boob - behind a Starbucks with her friends waiting down the road in Boots, and she told him he had until they’d bought liquid eyeliner and a hairbrush. He told him about messy, awkward kisses and not understanding why he wanted something firmer, rougher and the one time he’d been brave enough to try for it with Emily Price and he’d bit down on her lip too hard and she squealed, called him a loser and never spoke to him again.

And Harry felt endlessly endeared, and sad, but mostly just wished he’d known Liam then because that wasn’t his experience of sexual discovery at all and he really thought he could have taught him a thing or two. 

When he’d said as much to Liam, he snorted and told him he wouldn’t have even recognised him then. Wouldn’t have been attracted to that skinny physique and incredible awkwardness, especially knowing exactly the kind of boy Harry was – vibrant, unattainable, funny, beautiful, able to have anyone he wanted. He wouldn’t have looked twice. 

Harry seriously begged to differ. He fell in love with the pictures Liam’s mum had shown him of that shy, sweet boy as easily and as happily as he’d fallen in love with the real thing, and Harry didn’t know what was wrong with the kids at Liam’s school but he would have been all over that.

Which is why he’s currently buggering around the bathroom with the door shut, trying to find things to occupy himself while he waits for Liam to get into bed and hopefully drop off. 

Liam’s mum with her arsenal of photos that make Liam cringe and leave the room, and Harry grin and beg to keep them, is staying with them in their flat for the weekend and Harry has plans to rewrite some history. Or at least add some memories that can outweigh any terrible kisses, dateless weekends or nights spent alone, simultaneously wanking and crying.

Harry’s boyfriend is the best boyfriend - probably of all the boyfriends that have ever been really, and Harry loves him more than anything, ever. He deserves a night of proper teenage sex. 

The Harry Styles kind; not the quick, painful, fumbling kind, obviously.

It’s admittedly odd for Harry not to be out there with Liam; kissing him into the pillows, asking him to go into the laundry room cause he forgot to feed the cat, putting his icy-cold feet on Liam’s until he warmed them up for him. It’s odd for him to have the door closed at all really, but Liam seemed to think it was Harry being modest because his mum was in the flat, and it was in his best interests to let him go on thinking that, so he did. 

He’d find out how foolish it was to misjudge Harry’s modesty - or lack thereof - soon enough.

20 minutes and two wristbands woven from cinnamon floss later; Harry gets up off the edge of the bath and pulls the door ajar a smidge, seeing Liam has started to snooze lightly, not totally asleep yet - he only does that once he’s rolled onto his back, but gone enough that he’ll be a little dozy.

Perfect.

Liam has left the bedside lamp on over Harry’s side, because he’s considerate and amazing like that, so Harry has just enough soft light to make his way to the bed without incident and switch it off. Liam shuffles under the sheets and rubs his face into the pillows, making a noise that Harry can interpret as, ‘come to bed, love,’ and he looks so comfortable that Harry would feel guilty about waking him up if it wasn’t for such a good cause.

Pulling the sheets back as carefully as possible, Harry slides into bed, lying down next to Liam and pressing his body against the length of his back. Tentatively at first, he rubs a hand over his shoulder, feeling the well-defined muscle as if it were the first time and sighing, delighted.

“Liam,” he whispers, leaning his head over his ear.

“Mmm, what baby?” He thought Harry wanted him to get up and do something. He should feel guilty about that, really.

“No, Liam, it’s me.”

“Huh?”

“It’s Harry.”

“I know.”

“Harry from Human Biology. I sit behind you. We snogged at that party in the woods last weekend.”

“Seriously, what?” He’s definitely waking up now.

“I saw the window was open so I climbed up the trellis. Got lucky it was your room and not your mum or your sister’s.” 

It was ridiculous of course. It’s a freezing February night in London, and if the window was open they would freeze, the cat would get out, and some crazy teenage girls would climb in.

“Babe, are you feeling alright?” he reaches a hand up to Harry’s forehead. “Is this your weird new way of saying you heard a noise and want me to go and check it out? In which case just ask, it’s quicker.”

“No,” he continues, and hopes his oblivious boyfriend catches on sometime before morning. “I know I said I didn’t think it was a good idea for me to come over tonight when you asked, and I wanted to keep away Liam, but I couldn’t. You’re just so fit, and I know you can have anyone you want and you’re probably only going to chuck me after this and break my heart, but I need you. You’re all I think about.”

Harry moves from Liam’s ear to his neck and breathes damply against it as he speaks, flicking his tongue out to taste between words. 

“Please, I need you in me just once and then I’ll be okay, I promise. You won’t have to be my boyfriend or anything. At least can I put my mouth on you Liam, please.”

“Jesus Harry, whatever’s happening, just… okay,” Liam rumbles, and lets Harry have at him. 

Harry begins sucking and biting at Liam’s neck, causing him to roll onto his back and tilt his chin up to give him better access. His hands thread into Harry’s hair, tugging at the curls the way he loves and thumbing over his dimples. Harry licks and kisses a path down Liam’s chest, taking the soft skin between his teeth as it gathers under his mouth and sucks wet, red bruises into it for later - a little present to himself when he’s finished. 

Reaching his washboard abs, Harry traces them with the tip of his tongue, stopping only to press his face in and rub against them; moving his head back and forth so his nose prods and his bruised lips catch.

“Fuck, I love your abs, Liam. You’re so hot, I can’t even stand it. How are you so lovely?”

Liam doesn’t even have the presence of mind to answer, busy trying to hold on to Harry’s head as he falls further down between his legs and pushes his thighs apart, ravaging the sensitive insides as he did Liam’s torso. His half-hearted attempts to still Harry cease when he receives a series of sharp little nips where his Y-fronts meet his skin, and he gasps out a noise halfway between delight and despair. 

“Wait, my mums down the hall!” he hisses, and Harry smiles cause now he’s getting it. 

“We’ll have to be quiet then.”

“No Harry, my mum’s really down the hall, in real life, in our house as grownups.”

Harry darts back up his chest and curls his tongue into his mouth - quick and intense. 

“I need you, Liam. I can be quiet, I promise,” he nibbles at the birthmark on his neck that has permanently had a hickey over it for the past three years.

Liam’s eyes are a mix of panic and an almost unhinged desire for Harry - the kind he knew from experience turned Liam frantic, wild, often _ravenous_ for him. Harry holds his gaze with a sly smile as he reaches back for the duvet and throws it over his head, shuffling under it back down between Liam’s strong thighs.

It’s dark and damp under the sheets; muggy from Harry’s aroused breath, their warm skin, and the heat from Liam’s erection. The scent of Liam, the feel of the small hairs prickling the palms of his hands as he runs them up Liam’s thighs, the fact that he can’t see, only feel; is driving Harry mental. They have far more muscle definition, tattoos and sexual experience than regular 15 year olds but right now those are the only things different to being young and horny and so, so into someone that you had to have them _now, now, now_ or you’d just come in your pants and never live it down. 

Groping for the edges of Liam’s underpants, he tugs them down quickly, Liam gathering them around one ankle and kicking them out of the sheets onto the floor. Harry reaches his hand up for Liam’s dick, finding it hard already, hot and sticky and pulsing in his hand and he feels totally surrounded and consumed; his world reduced to nothing except this small, humid space under the blanket where there is nothing else for him to do, where his only purpose in life, is to put his mouth and hands on Liam and give him pleasure. 

Harry swallows Liam down, gulping until he’s knocking on the back of his throat; letting Liam in completely when he jerks his hips up spastically, a hand squeezing his shoulder over the blanket in mute apology. His nose rests in the wiry hairs surrounding his cock as he breathes, just holding Liam in his mouth, allowing him to feel the heat and the soft waves his throat gives as he fights to keep him inside. 

He breathes through his nose and worships at Liam’s cock, thinking about how he could flip them over, and Liam could straddle his face like this, fuck into his throat until Harry couldn’t see/ smell /taste/ _think_ , about anything other than him. But Liam’s having enough trouble staying silent as it is, if the little punched out puffs are anything to go by, and Harry can’t risk Liam groaning and moaning like he usually does when Harry lets him use his mouth.

Time seems to stand still in the cocoon he’s created under the sheet, but after a while Harry’s eyes start to water and he pulls back, leaving a trail of saliva dripping in his wake. Mouthing at the head, he laps under Liam’s foreskin, dipping into the slit at the top to let the thick drops of precum pearl on his tongue before he spreads it down his shaft. He might have been pretending to be a 15 year old, but he certainly wasn’t going to stop using his superior adult blowjob skills on Liam.

His fingers are busy scratching up and down the tops and insides of Liam’s thighs, dipping down to roll his balls in his palms, tugging and lifting them, rubbing the spit that had made its way down into the delicate skin. Liam presses his heels into the bed and arches up uncontrollably, his sticky cock skirting against Harry’s cheek, leaving a spit-slick shiny trail up to his ear that he’d run his thumb over later, smiling smugly to himself . Or as smug as Liam got. 

Harry grins and opens his mouth wide, trying to catch Liam’s cock back again without using his hands, amusing himself by chasing it around until he gets impatient for Liam’s taste again and reaches his tongue out to catch him and pull him back inside. Liam groans out loud and Harry pinches his hip sharply. He almost gags when Liam jerks, pulling the sheets up; a sudden blissful rush of cold, fresh air hitting his sweaty face.

“What was that for?” he complains, panting slightly.

“You need to be quiet remember? If your mum hears you, she’ll kick me out and call my parents. We’ll both get grounded,” he smirks, and swirls his tongue in circles around the crown of Liam’s dick. Liam tosses his head back onto the pillow and groans in frustration.

“Fine then. But if I have to be quiet you can’t be doing that,” he whispers harshly, reaching down to grab Harry by the shoulders and tug him back up until they were nose to nose. “It was very naughty sneaking in here, Harry. You must have been so desperate for my cock.”

Harry gasps in excitement, proud of Liam for catching on so quickly, (for him at least,) and playing along. 

Liam ravages his mouth brutally, kissing away the taste of skin and sweat and precum, groping blindly at Harry’s skin over his back, down to his arse and squeezing, frantic and rough, as if grabbing bits of Harry would meld them together forever.

Ripping his mouth away, Liam flips Harry over and grabs him by his thighs, forcing him to wrap them tightly around his waist . Harry moans into Liam’s neck, scraping the vulgar red marks over Liam’s toned back that he loved to complain about the next day; showing Harry and telling him he was a needy cockslut who wanted it too much when Harry grinned and said he just couldn’t help what Liam did to him.

Their bodies are pressed together from shoulder to hip, Liam’s cock rubbing wet on the front of Harry’s boxers as he humps into him as best he can, trapped under his bulk. After a particularly vicious scratch to his bum, Liam reaches down and grabs the offending hand, interlacing their fingers and holding them down on the bed as they kiss deeply and desperately. 

“I’m going to fuck you, Harry, give you what you want, but you have to keep that gorgeous mouth shut or everyone in the house will know you’re getting your tight little arse fucked, and there’ll be such a scene Harry. It won’t be a day before everyone at school, everyone in _town_ , knows what a goddamn whore you are for me,” Liam purrs, nibbling at his gasping mouth as he speaks.

“I will Liam, I promise I’ll be quiet, but just hurry. I’ll die if you don’t get inside me Liam, please.” 

Harry’s skin is on fire, sensitive to every touch, every movement Liam makes against him, each one sending shockwaves throughout his nervous system that make his stomach flip and his legs clench involuntarily around him. 

It isn’t hard to play the begging, horny teenager now. Isn’t hard to bolster Liam’s ego with the pleas and cries and wide-eyed compliments he’d perfected over their relationship.

Smacking him sharply on the flank to release Harry, Liam darts up to his knees, wiping briskly at his sweat covered brow with his arm before grabbing Harry’s legs and hauling him down until his butt meets Liam’s knees. He throws his thighs over his shoulders and whips his boxers off, tossing them over his shoulder carelessly. Harry bites his lip and tries not to cry out when Liam uses his hard-earned, and greatly appreciated, muscles to lift Harry by the hips and set him directly in front of his face, leaving Harry balancing on his shoulders. 

“Bite down, sweetheart, this won’t hurt a bit,” Liam laughs softly, and Harry almost chokes as he lowers his head to lick a stripe from the base of his spine to the base of his cock, tongue glancing teasingly over his hole on the way.

Trying to get some leverage to watch, Harry props himself up on his elbows, able to see the top of Liam’s head working on him for a brief minute before the exertion and sensation becomes too much and Harry can only collapse back on the bed and let himself go limp, giving Liam leave to do whatever he wants with him.

“Please Liam, that feels so nice,” he says in a trembling voice, as Liam uses his thumbs to separate his cheeks and laps and swirls over his hole. He uses the damp from his mouth to soften the skin as he kisses and nips around the outside, eyes closed and humming. Once he’s soaked enough, he dips his tongue inside, tracing under the rim before thrusting in and sealing his mouth over him, sucking pulsating throbs until Harry loosens.

The feeling is too much for Harry and he reaches his arms up, hands coming in contact with his pillow in the nick of time, and he yanks it down to smother his face and cry as loud as he dares and still be sure it’s somewhat muffled.

Harry immediately feels Liam tugging the pillow away, and he tosses it off the bed, coming up for air to growl low, “Don’t do that, I want to see your face while I taste you.” 

Harry whines and tosses his head to the side, trying to stop the noise with the mattress - anything to prevent his needy whimpers from reaching the ears of anyone else. But Liam reaches an arm out, grabs his face in his palm and forces him forward, making their eyes meet as he continues to destroy him with his mouth.

“Liam please, I can’t keep quiet, you have to stop that,” he begs.

Liam shakes his head between his thighs and rubs two large fingers over Harry’s lips until he gets the message and opens, allowing him to force them inside. Harry groans and licks at them, Liam stifling his noises by pressing down on his tongue until saliva is squelching against his wrist and Harry’s chin.

After more torturous minutes, Liam comes up for air and reaches across Harry to the bedside table, pulling open the drawer for the lube and dripping it on Harry’s hole from a height that isn’t necessary for anything other than Liam’s pervy kinks. He watches intently as the lube trickles into Harry’s worked open hole, making Harry colour pink and chew on the tips of his fingers.

Liam thrusts three fingers from his unoccupied hand into Harry, making sure he’s loose enough before bending him virtually in half until his mouth is next to his ear.

“Tell me Harry, am I going to pop your cherry, baby? Is this the first time someone’s taken care of your sweet little hole?”

A pained noise rips out of Harry. “Yes Liam. I wanted it to be you.”

Liam sits up on his knees and lines himself up; hands on the back of Harry’s thighs, holding his legs to his chest, and presses in slowly, babbling uncontrolledly in his ear the whole time, “So fucking tight angel, I can’t even take it, you’re going to make me come before we’re ready with that tight little hole, so sexy…”

Harry finds he can only press his forehead against Liam’s, grabbing him behind the neck with one hand and the headboard with the other, knowing when Liam was this gone he wouldn’t be able to stop himself from banging him against bedhead, and if that isn’t a dead giveaway for what they’re doing, nothing is.

Their mouths meet; not kissing just rubbing together, Harry feeling the words Liam was still mumbling incoherently against his lips, and Liam begins to move. The first thrust would have made a cheaper bed squeak, but luckily they’re not really teenagers on an Ikea single bed, they’re adults in twelve million pound flat, and the bed takes it like a champ, making no more than rustling noises as Liam fucks Harry, hard and desperate.

“Oh god, Liam that’s so good, you’re so good to me, please don’t stop, please don’t stop,” Harry mewls for Liam’s benefit, knowing how the praise and pleading gets him off.

He wasn’t aware of it, but Liam loved to be needed. _Needed_ to be needed by Harry. So it was Harry’s duty as the doting boyfriend to constantly make Liam feel as though he was the only one who could make him feel this way. To make him feel as though he’d never seen a bigger cock, a better body, a prettier face -when really Harry has just never been so besottedly, ecstatically, blissfully in love before and that was all it took to make this the best sex he’d ever had. 

So Harry leans up and whispers into Liam’s ear that his cock is huge and he can’t handle it, and how there’s no one better, no one he wants more, no one he loves more and he’s not lying - not in the slightest - Liam is all those things and more but they’re _not_ important, because all that matters is that Liam will still be here in the morning, telling him he’s perfect and beautiful and he can’t believe how much he loves him and what does he want for breakfast, cause he’ll get up and make it and bring it to Harry in bed?

Liam’s thrusts get harder, bumping Harry’s head up against the headboard as he’d anticipated, steady thuds as he pounds him roughly. Harry bites Liam’s bottom lip tightly and slides his hand down Liam’s back to where he’s gripping his thigh, taking his fingers and moving them around to the point where they’re joined, making him run his fingers over his wet rim so he can feel himself moving inside Harry.

“Feel that Liam? That’s where your big cock’s splitting me open for the first time, making me yours. Come in me Liam, make sure I know who I belong to.”

Liam goes crazy, loses all sense of rhythm and shakes apart, but Harry hardly cares since his dick is sandwiched perfectly between their abs, and Liam’s cock is pulsing, hot and hard inside him, and he comes like a fucking freight train, spurting messy between them as he cries out into Liam’s mouth, nothing between them but hot breath and humidity.

Collapsing down, Liam bites into the skin of Harry’s shoulder, harder than he would if he’d been able to make noise, and comes inside Harry, filling him up until Harry can’t take anymore and his spunk drips out past his cock, making the best kind of mess. 

Eventually his thrusts slow, and Liam falls as much to the side as he can, regaining his breath while kissing whatever part of Harry he can reach.

“Fuck, love.”

“Yeah,” Harry agrees.

 

A few minutes of nothing but panting and comfortable, blissed-out silence later, Liam reaches a hand down between Harry’s still sprawled apart legs and circles the sore, used rim gently with his index finger.

“Are you okay? I wasn’t too rough, was I?”

Harry smiles, eyes still closed, cause that was Liam. Didn’t matter how great the sex was, how Harry had begged for it and come and come and come, he was always worried afterwards that he’d overstepped the mark, been too aggressive, not been good enough. All ridiculous.

“Fantastic Liam. Love you.”

“Love you too,” he kisses his shoulder gently, notices the red welt blooming there.

“Oh baby, I’m so fucking sorry. Does it hurt a lot? I should get the TCP in case it gets infected, wait here,” he starts moving to get up and Harry was not down with that right now so he grabs his arm firmly, pulling him to lie back.

“S’fine Liam, loved it. Cuddle me now.”

“Okay,” Liam gathers him up in his arms, mindful of his shoulder, and pulls his head to his chest.

“Was amazing,” Harry murmurs after a while, lulled half asleep by the up-down movement of Liam’s chest.

“You’re amazing.”

“Yeah, I know,” he feels the rumble of Liam’s laughter under his ear.

“Was it better than high school?”

“Harry, I can safely say if I’d known you in high school, I would be dead by now. My heart couldn’t have taken this. You’re devastating.”

Harry smiles, pleased.

“Liam, I’m thirsty.” 

Liam’s up and off the bed before Harry has the chance to form a pout, well-trained as he is. “Right, I’m up. You want water?”

“No, juice.”

Liam sighs, tugging on his pyjama bottoms. “Will I have to get up and get midnight juice for our kids as well, cause that sounds like it’s going to be exhausting?”

“No, you get up and get me things cause you love me, and I’ll get up and get our babies things cause I love them. It’s the circle of life,” Harry explains. 

Liam raises an eyebrow. “I think you’re misunderstanding that phrase.”

“I’ve seen the Lion King.”

“Which is why it’s so confusing that you’re misunderstanding that phrase.”

Harry sticks his tongue out. “Be quiet when you’re in the kitchen so you don’t wake your mum.”

“Oh god, my mum. If she heard any of that, I’ll die,” Liam cringed, rubbing his forehead.

“Okay, well can you get my juice before you die? I’m thirsty and tired.” Harry was back to being Lord of the Manor - strictly for Liam’s benefit, of course.

“I’m sorry it’s such taxing work making love to me.”

“Gotta pay the bills somehow, baby.”

Harry barely holds back a screech as Liam grabs his ticklish ribs and kisses him, sloppy and messy and passionate, throwing him giggling back on the bed when he’s done. 

“What kind of juice do you want?”

“Whatever kind you want to bring me - which will obviously be apple. And a cookie.”

“It’s too late for cookies,” Liam shakes his head, throwing the discarded pillow back on the mattress.

“Liiiiamm,” Harry whines. 

“Fine, one cookie.”

“Two”

“ _One_ cookie. You sleep weird when you’ve had sugar, and I don’t want you waking me up at 4am to tell me about the time you flipped your hair so violently you fell off the back of the sofa, and Louis laughed so hard he wet his pants.”

“Alright, one cookie then. Hurry up and come back for cuddle time, I want you to spoon the shit out of me.” 

Liam dutifully moves to leave the room; turns when he gets to the door, tilting his head pensively. 

“You know, I think if I had known you in high school, I would have been _so_ in love with you.”

Harry just ducks his head and smiles.

Liam may not have been able to see what was right in front of him straight away, but Harry saw the future. 

And Liam was it.


End file.
